There's No Place Like Home
''There's No Place Like Home is the eighth episode of Fan Specials side-series of the Gallows Hill (Series).'' Summary HOMEWARD BOUND - Peyton Wallace (Maddie Hasson) and her mother, Laura (Denise Richards), a former actress, move back to the Chester's Mill, a small village overlooking the town of Gallows Hill, after Laura failed to built a career in L.A. Peyton is soon drawn to the mysterious Shane (Avan Jogia) who has a dark secret. Does his secret having anything to do with the latest murders in Chester's Mill ? As the bodies start pilling up, Peyton faces her greatest fears and discovers that the village that she once grew up in, is more then it appears... Plot Main Article: There's No Place Like Home/Story Main characters *Maddie Hasson as Peyton Wallace *Dylan O'Brien as Josh Benson *Tyler Posey as Nick Grayson *Avan Jogia as Shane Fleming *Arden Cho as Zoey Sullivan *Charisma Carpenter as Vivian Grayson *James Marsters as Christopher Grayson *Denise Richards as Laura Wallace *Ivana Milicevic as Kate Bishop *Justin Hartley as Dr. Gabriel Fraser Recurring characters *Sam Robards as Sheriff Sam McCoy *John Pyper-Ferguson as Mathias Fleming *Jessica Parker Kennedy as June Winters *Rachel Nichols as Susannah Grayson *Victor Webster as Victor Grayson *Jensen Ackles as Reuben Fleming *Jared Padalecki as Jonathan Bishop *Tyler Hoechlin as Godfrey Fredricks *Elisabeth Harnois as Josephine Clements *Madeline Stowe as Dr. Beth Fraser Minor characters *Hunter Jackson as Ethan Galloway *Spencer Locke as Hayley Benson *Laura Leighton as Joyce McCoy *Shelley Hennig as Aria McCoy *Aaron Yoo as Lumen *Grey Damon as Wade *Rosario Dawson as Bianca Ramirez *Chandra West as Danielle Baxter *Misha Collins as Nolan Baxter *Alexandra Chando as Penelope Baxter Trivia *The story is set in the present day (2014) with flashbacks to the 18th century. *The story is set in Chester's Mill which is a village located near the town of Gallows Hill. *It will focus on werewolves, vampires and witches. There will also be vampire hunters involved. *The village of Chester's Mill is being plagued by an old curse. *Charisma Carpenter and James Marsters have both previously worked together in "Buffy The Vampire Slayer." They also have portrayed a couple in "Supernatural" and in this story they will once again portray a married couple. *There will be a murder mystery. Several young girls have been found death over the few months. All attacked by a wild animal. Gallery There's No Place Like Home episode.jpg MV5BMTM3OTgwMzIzM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwODk5MjQzOA@@__V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg MV5BMTM5MDcwMTE2NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjE3MjI3Nw@@__V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg MV5BNjkxMzQ5MTIzNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzk5MjQzOA@@__V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Peyton and Ethan (Hunter Jackson) MV5BMTg1NjY4MDM5MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTMxODU1OQ@@__V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Peyton (Maddie Hasson), Shane (Avan Jogia) and Sheriff McCoy (Sam Robards) MV5BMTM5MjE3NTI4MV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTUxODU1OQ@@__V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Peyton and Laura (Denise Richards) MV5BMTY2MDE0Nzk4M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTQxODU1OQ@@__V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Peyton (Maddie Hasson), Laura (Denise Richards) and Shane (Avan Jogia) MV5BMTM1NDk4MDkwNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTk5MjQzOA@@__V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Mathias (John Pyper-Ferguson) MV5BMTQ0NjU4OTU1MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTUxODU1OQ@@__V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Peyton (Maddie Hasson) MV5BMTg0MzE2NDc1OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTYxODU1OQ@@__V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Peyton (Maddie Hasson) rs_300x300-130505132528-600_dylan_cm_5513.jpg|Josh (Dylan O'Brien) Tyler_posey-teen_wolf_season_1-5.jpg|Nick (Tyler Posey) MV5BMjM2MTg4NTYyMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDYxODU1OQ@@ V1 SX480 SY640 .jpg|Shane (Avan Jogia) teenw.png|Zoey (Arden Cho) MV5BMjE5Njk3ODc1Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzQwNjE5Ng@@__V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Christopher Grayson (James Marsters) and Vivian Grayson (Charisma Carpenter) MV5BMTM5ODg3Nzk2M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTQwNjE5Ng@@__V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Christopher (James Marsters) and Vivian (Charisma Carpenter) MV5BNTczOTczODcwM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTUwNjE5Ng@@__V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Christopher (James Marsters) and Vivian (Charisma Carpenter) MV5BOTQwNjM2NTIyNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDUwNjE5Ng@@__V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Vivian (Charisma Carpenter) and Christopher (James Marsters) Category:Fan Specials Category:Upcoming Episodes